Los problemas que te trae la cola
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Algo extraño le sucede a Trunks y Goten decide ayudarlo causando confusión en su familia. Comedia ligera.


_**Los problemas que trae la cola.**_

Trunks tenía 18 años y cursaba el primer año de universidad cuando…

_-"Veamos, salón 442…"_- escuchó algunos comentarios, pero dado que era el primer día de clases no les tomó importancia.- Chicos perdidos igual que yo. Salón 442…- continuó con su búsqueda, pero de pronto los comentarios se hicieron más notorios. Detuvo su andar y volteó hacia algunos mirones que se reían discretamente al tiempo que lo señalaban.- ¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó sumamente extrañado

-¡Trunks!- saludó alguien que se le aproximaba

-Hola Goten ¿cómo estás?- preguntó el hijo de Bulma

-Algo confundido con estos salones.- Goten de pronto notó que varias chicas se reían entre sí mientras caminaban cerca de ellos

-Goten¿notas que la gente parece burlarse?- preguntó Trunks algo preocupado

-Así parece. Pero no veo algo por lo cual reírme. Quizás se ríen porque estamos perdidos o algo así. ¿Qué salón tienes clases?-

-El 442.- respondió el de cabellos lilas al tiempo que nuevamente varias personas pasaban cerca de él haciendo comentarios

-Ese salón lo vi por aquél pasillo.- Goten señaló la dirección por la que venía.- ¿Has visto el 334?-

-Si, es por allá.- Trunks se giró levemente para señalar el pasillo que había dejado atrás y fue entonces que Goten notó algo extraño en…

-Trunks…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el nombrado girando hacia su amigo

-Eh… ¿te pasó algo extraño esta mañana?- preguntó Goten tratando de sacar el tema de la mejor manera posible

-No. ¿Por qué?-

-Es que…- Goten visualizó un baño y mejor decidió mostrar su argumento antes que decirlo.- Ven.- tomó de la mano a su amigo y lo llevó ahí. Un comportamiento algo extraño en dos chicos pero por el tipo de problema Trunks no lo tomó a mal.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Trunks al entrar al baño de hombres. Los presentes se fueron luego que ellos llegaron y al igual que los demás hicieron algunos comentarios y se rieron antes de irse.- ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?- dijo más que molesto

-La pregunta es… ¿qué es lo que te pasó a ti?- Goten señaló al espejo, Trunks se giró y como estaba de lado pudo ver un bulto en su trasero.

-¿Qué es eso?- el chico Briefs se acercó más al espejo y se tocó esa bola.- Se siente afelpada.-

-¿Es algún micrófono espía que se te desacomodó?- preguntó Goten inocentemente

-Lo dudo.-

-¡Trunks se está moviendo!- dijo Goten al tiempo que señalaba la protuberancia

-¿Qué? No te muevas.- dijo al tiempo que se detenía.- La detuve. ¿Pero qué es?- Trunks se metió la mano y de pronto sacó el objeto que estaba ahí amontonado

-Trunks, que alivio, es tu cola.- Goten se sintió aliviado al reconocer ese objeto

-¿Mi cola?- dudó Trunks al tiempo que conseguía moverla un poco

-Así es. Mi hermano me contó que la raza Saiyajin tiene cola, pero como no controlamos la transformación bajo la luna llena nos las quitaron cuando éramos bebés.-

-¿Cola?. ¡Qué extraño se escucha eso! En fin¿qué debo hacer con esta cosa?- el afectado tomó la cola con una mano y la mostraba pidiendo ayuda.

-Pues córtatela.- respondió Goten con sencillez

-¿Cortármela?- preguntó Trunks confundido con esa respuesta.

-Pues si, de otro modo te convertirás en un mono gigante que destruye cosas.-

-Bueno¿y cómo me la corto?- Trunks tuvo que aceptar eso como una buena razón para deshacerse de esa cosa, además que eso le reduciría su sexapel.

-¿Tendrás alguna espada entre tus cosas?- preguntó Goten después de pensar un poco en la situación

-Déjame revisar..- Trunks sacó su estuche de cápsulas y empezó a buscar.- No tengo. ¿Qué haré? No pienso esperar hasta que terminen las clases, ya pase muchas vergüenzas por un día u.u-

-Creo que Kamisama nos las arrancó sin más ciencia. ¿Quieres que lo intente?- propuso Goten

-Si, bueno jala bien de ella no quiero que se rompa a la mitad y me desangre.- Trunks le dio la espalda a Goten

-Descuida, no pasará nada.- Goten tomó la cola.- ¿Listo?- dijo antes de dar un tirón

-¡AH!- Trunks gritó muy fuerte.- ¡Eso duele! Además me hizo sentir sin fuerzas-

-La cola era el punto débil de los saiyajin, es normal que te debilites un poco cuando jalo de ella, pero descuida, una vez que salga ya no te lastimará más. Lo intentaré de nuevo con más fuerza.- Goten se hincó para según él tener más apoyo

-¡AH!. ¡GOTEN ESO DUELE!- se quejó el heredero de la Capsula Corp.

-Creo que logré aflojarla. Tiraré de ella más despacio, tú resiste.- Goten daba varios tirones de la cola de Trunks al tiempo que éste se quejaba de manera constante

-¡DETENTE! ME HACES DAÑO ¡GOTEN NO PUEDO MÁS!- un maestro que pasaba cerca del baño escuchó eso y se apoyó en la puerta tratando de descubrir lo que causaba esos gritos.

-Sólo aguanta un poco más ya casi termino.- Goten seguía en esa tarea que se volvió algo pesada, ya empezaba a sudar

-Esta bien… confío en ti.- dijo Trunks cerrando los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor.

-Un poco más… -después de una serie de jalones y quejidos la cola se desprendió.- y… ¡Si!. ¡Lo logré!- dijo algo cansado por el esfuerzo y mostrando el apéndice a Trunks

-Eso fue de las cosas más grotescas que he hecho contigo.- el de cabellos lilas se recuperaba del dolo que sintió

-No te salió sangre, creo que eso estuvo bien.- n.n dijo sonriendo Goten

-Me alegra que terminaras con eso, lo bueno fue que esto no salió de aquí y nuestros padres no tendrán que enterarse…- ambos jóvenes salieron del baño y se toparon con el maestro que se había lo peor.

(…)

-Señoras, las hemos convocado porque encontramos a sus hijos haciendo cosas no santas en el baño del primer piso.- dijo el director a Milk y Bulma que habían sido convocadas

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó la preocupada Bulma

-Bueno, pues… al parecer tenían… ciertas actividades que no son permitidas en… bueno, lugares con buena moral.- el director buscaba la manera más simple de decir las cosas

-¡Cosas no santas¿Con quién estaban?. ¿Quién es la mujer que esta pervirtiendo a mi Goten?.- Milk se sobresaltó como sólo ella se puede sobresaltar

-Verá señora Son… no hay mujeres implicadas. Esos actos lo llevaron a cabo sus hijos, me temo que entre ellos.- ante el asombro de ambas madres el director sacó algunos folletos y se los entregó.- Les aconsejo que los acepten tal y como son, para que no tengan que recurrir a actos impropios en lugares públicos.-

(…)

Fuera de la dirección, Goten y Trunks esperaban por sus respectivas madres

-¿Qué es lo que les estarán diciendo?- Goten rompió el silencio

-No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que nos castigan feo por como escuché que gritó tu mamá. No entendí qué dijo pero seguro nos irá mal u.u- respondió el hijo de Bulma pensando en las cosas que su madre podrá quitarle. Después de eso, la puerta de la dirección se abrió y las esposas de los saiyajin mayores salieron algo serias pero calmadas

-Mamá ¿Estás bien?- Goten se preocupó al no recibir algún regaño, solo una mirada con lágrimas

-Sabes que siempre te querré, no importa como seas ni el camino que elijas.- acto seguido Milk abrazó a su hijo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Trunks, siempre podrás decirme lo que piensas; no te juzgaré, puedes confiar en mí que yo te protegeré de tu padre.- Bulma también abrazó a su hijo tiernamente.

(…) Más tarde en la montaña Paoz:

-¿Entonces es hasta los 18 la cola se cae definitivamente?- preguntó Goten a tu hermano

-Así es, cuando papá y yo éramos niños nos crecía rápidamente y más cuando estábamos bajo mucho estrés. Kamisama les quitó las colas cuando eran muy pequeños y ahora que tienen más hormonas en su cuerpo era lógico que a Trunks le saliera de nuevo.- contestó Gohan a su hermano

-¡Vaya!. ¿Entonces a los 18 te creció de nuevo?.- preguntó nuevamente el menor

-Si, pero después de eso no me volvió a crecer. A mi papá se la quitaron a esa edad y al señor Vegeta se la cortaron cuando peleó con mi papá por primera vez y desde entonces no le ha crecido de nuevo.-

-¡Ahora me queda más claro! Gracias hermano.- en el reloj de Goten sonó la alarma.- Lo siento, pero debo irme. Quedé de ir al cine con Trunks.-

-Si lo sé..- sonrió el mayor.- Goten, si hay algo de lo que quieras platicar, de lo que sea, sigo siendo tu hermano y no debes temer en contarme tus sentimientos. Lo que tienes con Trunks… es algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados pero los aceptamos tal como son.- el hermano mayor hablaba con la mayor disposición de hablar.

-¿Crees que Trunks y yo somos diferentes?- preguntó Goten algo extrañado por esa plática.- Pensé que nunca se enterarían de cómo somos realmente. ¿Los avergonzamos?-

-¡NO! De ninguna manera, ustedes son buenos chicos y lo que hagan en privado es muy su asunto. Sólo tengan cuidado de alguna enfermedad; pero cuando piensen que ha llegado el momento de establecerse con alguien fijo estaremos felices por ambos.- la corrección de Gohan no parecía entrar en la cabeza de Goten

-Esta bien, hermano. Gracias por esas palabras. Pero por ahora debo irme.- el menor alzó el vuelo y se dirigió al cine donde ya lo esperaba Trunks

(…)

En un cine de Satan City.

-Tardaste ¬¬.- dijo Trunks al recibir a su amigo

-Lo siento. Gohan me dio un sermón de ser hermanos y que me aceptaba tal como soy… en fin. Me dijo que tu cola ya no te saldrá de nuevo porque ya tienes 18, pero quizás a mí me salga el próximo año.-

-Descuida.- el pelilila dio una palmada a su amigo.- Yo estaré ahí para quitártela.-

-Gracias… pero eso me sonó a venganza ¬¬-

-Pues lo será. Ese dolor no te lo dará nadie más que yo n.n-

-¡Goten, Trunks!- dos chicas se acercaban a ellos.- Perdón por el retraso.- se disculpó una rubia.-

-Descuida Maroon, yo también llegué tarde.- se disculpó Goten

-Trunks, te presento a Schala. Schala, él es Trunks.- presentó la hija de Krilín

-¡No lo puedo creer! En verdad lo conoces. Digo, hola cómo estas.- saludó la otra

-Bien¿te parece si entramos?- preguntó Trunks galantemente.

-¡SI! Contigo a donde quieras .- respondió la otra que se dejó guiar dentro del cine.

-Maroon, siempre le consigues chicas facilotas a Trunks.- dijo Goten al ver que su amigo se iba con Shcala que parecía estar más que dispuesta a todo

-Lo sé, pero es que así le gustan u.u. A ti no te pude conseguir cita, lo siento ya has salido con media universidad, es difícil buscarles novia; a cada rato cambian de chica.- se quejó la rubia

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? Nos encantan las chicas. Además creo que en mi casa ya saben porque hasta Gohan me dijo que me aceptaba tal y como soy.- dijo Goten recordando la conversación que tuvo antes con su hermano.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? Ustedes con eso que son de una raza guerrera... en fin, yo me voy.- dijo Maroon

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Goten

-Iré a la biblioteca a leer libros de la sección "Todos los hombres son idiotas"-

-Espera¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó Goten alcanzando a Maroon

-¿Irás a leer?- dudó la chica

-La verdad no, pero fingiré que leo algo de física nuclear para pasar el tiempo contigo.-

-Tengo mejores ideas para pasar el tiempo contigo…- Maroon tomó la mano de Goten y ambos se dirigieron a un lugar muy lejos de la biblioteca.

**FIN**

* * *

HOLA!

Este es mi primer fic en DBZ. La verdad soy fanática del yaoi pero este capítulo se me ocurrió cómico después de ver por 8va. vez la saga de MajinBoo y un video en youtube llamado "El sirenito"

Espero les haya al menos hecho sonreír.

Saludos y que estén bien.

GirGinji.


End file.
